The Wedding Path
by tokiya.ensui
Summary: Dino Cavallone menemukan fakta bahwa Kyouya Hibari adalah perempuan *disepak*. Dino x Girl!Hibari ftw
1. GO! Bucking Horse!

**The Wedding Path**

**Path 1: GO! Bucking-Horse!**

Pairing : Dino x Girl!Hibari

Genre : Romance – Humor

Rate : T

Dididik dengan keras oleh Dino tidak membuatnya rendah diri. Malah, dia menantangnya kembali walaupun sudah berkali-kali dibuat jatuh terbaring oleh Dino.

Dino Cavallone, pemimpin Cavallone Famiglia kesepuluh, menempati urutan ketiga teratas di jajaran top mafia, mempunyai julukan _Bucking-Horse Dino_, serta merupakan murid yang diajari oleh Reborn sebelum Tsuna.

"Bersiaplah untuk kugigit sampai mati."

Hibari Kyouya, yang dalam pertarungan kali ini juga dikalahkan oleh Dino, mengeluarkan ancaman khas-nya.

Dino, yang kini tengah menggulung cambuk, tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya. "Oh? Itukah kata-kata yang keluar dari orang yang kalah?" pancingnya, dan melanjutkan, "Aku tak keberatan untuk meladenimu lagi, tapi sayangnya aku harus melihat keadaan orang-orangku terlebih dulu."

"Bisa lakukan nanti," kata Hibari, mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya namun gagal. Dino berjalan ke arahnya dan berlutut di depannya. Kemudian Dino mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam kantung celana _baggy_-nya.

Dia membersihkan wajah Hibari yang yang terkena sedikit bercak darah dengan sapu tangannya. Sambil membersihkan wajah Hibari, dia berkata, "Sebelumnya, kau harus istirahat yang cukup."

"Aku bukan anak kecil," protes hibari tenang, namun sambil menampik tangan Dino dari wajahnya.

Dino cuma senyum-senyum.

"Apa?"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu," tutur Dino. "Akan tetapi," dia melanjutkan, "kesehatan juga penting untuk seorang ketua komite kedisiplinan sepertimu, bukan begitu Kyouya?"

Hibari memikirkannya sejenak. "...Huh," pada akhirnya, "Jangan panggil namaku seenaknya."

"Bagus!" teriak Dino girang tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Hibari. _Yeah, aku tahu dia akan setuju jika berhubungan dengan sekolah_. Dino beranjak berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hibari, "Bisa berdiri?"

"Aku bisa sendiri," dia menampik tangan Dino untuk yang kedua kali (Dino nyengir lagi) dan berdiri sendiri. Hibari berusaha menyeimbangkan berat badannya yang masih lemah di atas kedua kakinya namun kakinya goyah dan dia bergerak jatuh.

Dino dengan sigap menangkap dan menahannya.

"Oops, hampir saja," Dino menghela nafas. "Kau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi kuperhatikan sepertinya ada yang a—"

Wajah Dino yang tadinya heran tiba-tiba berubah jadi pucat pasi, "—neh?"

Sekujur tubuhnya sekarang dibasahi keringat dingin yang mengalir deras, badannya pun kaku.

_Pe-perasaan ini... tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya khayalanku saja, tapi..._

Dengan ragu, Dino mempererat lengannya yang melingkari daerah dada Hibari. Dan akhirnya yakin itu bukan sekedar khayalan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik yang gila, Dino memberanikan diri bertanya:

"Kau... kau ini..."

Hening, pause sejenak demi menelan ludah.

...

"—_perempuan_... ya?"

Hibari, yang tetap berwajah tenang, menatap Dino yang pucat dan gemetaran. Dino menelan ludah ketika Hibari menggerakkan mulutnya, "Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku laki-laki," katanya, "dan kau juga tidak pernah tanya."

Dengan gugup, Dino membantunya berdiri dengan benar, "Ta... tapi tak pernah kukira—maksudku, bagaimanapun kau tampak seperti anak laki-laki biasa..."

"Maksudmu adalah, secara fisik aku tidak punya garis tubuh yang menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah perempuan, bukan begitu?" kata Hibari sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk turun dari atap sekolah.

Dino gelagapan dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, "Tidak! Bukan—"

"Hmm, aku tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki," potong Hibari, "Justru ini menguntungkan. Dan besok... bersiaplah untuk kugigit di depan para anjingmu." Ancaman meluncur kembali dari mulutnya ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Hei, tung—!" seru Dino, namun pintu sudah tertutup bersamaan dengan suara _klik_ pelan. Dan dari dalam gedung Hibari dapat mendengar erangan Dino yang terdengar seperti '_Anak satu itu! Argh!_'

Hibari berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menahan gejolak rasa sakit di perutnya yang bagaikan ditarik-tarik dengan kait. Kepalanya pun terasa berat, keringat mulai mengalir di tubuhnya, dan kali ini, wajahnya memucat.

"Tsk," ucapnya sambil berpegangan pada pegangan tangga, "kenapa di saat begini."

-------o0o-------

Besoknya, mereka berdua kembali berada di atap sekolah. Hibari tanpa berbasa-basi mulai menyerang Dino dengan kedua tonfa andalannya. Mau tidak mau Dino harus melawannya walaupun dia mempunyai rasa penasaran yang hebat atas kenyataan yang baru kemarin diketahuinya.

Yah... pertanyaan bisa ditunda nanti setelah pertarungan selesai, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk serius bertanding.

_Walau begitu..._ pikir Dino dengan rasa bersalah yang tidak jelas, _setelah tahu kalau dia perempuan, aku jadi tidak bisa melawannya sungguh-sungguh_—_well, selama ini juga tidak sungguh-sungguh, sih..._

Dino menghindar dari pukulan yang dilancarkan Hibari dan langsung membelit salah satu kaki Hibari dengan cambuk kemudian menariknya.

"...!!"

Terdengar suara metal yang berbenturan dengan lantai serta suara erangan tipis, menandakan bahwa Hibari terjatuh.

"Ah!" Dino tersentak kaget karena apa yang telah diperbuatnya. _Celaka! Tak kusangka dia akan terjatuh!_

Dino lari kepadanya yang sekarang ini sedang berusaha untuk duduk di tempatnya, "Kyouya! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rasa cemas. Selain itu, dia merasa aneh karena serangan seperti tadi seharusnya bisa dihindari oleh Hibari dengan mudah seperti biasanya.

"..."

"Kau terluka? Atau kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima?" tanya Dino serius, "Kalau begitu, pertarungan kali ini sampai disini saja."

"Diskriminasi."

"Eh?" Dino tertegun.

"Begitu kau tahu aku perempuan, kau jadi tidak bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh," kata Hibari dengan tatapan seperti serigala yang ditujukan pada Dino, "Berencana menyangkal?"

Dino yang tertegun mendengar pernyataan sekaligus tantangan dari Hibari tersebut perlahan kini kembali berwajah serius sambil tersenyum. "Benar katamu. Ketika aku tahu kau ini perempuan, aku jadi tidak bisa bertarung sungguh-sungguh," sedikit bohong, dan kemudian menambahkan dengan humor, "aku ini, 'kan, seorang _gentleman_. Hahaha..."

"_Kugigit..._"

"Wah, jangan bilang begitu, dong," kata Dino sambil meringis. "Walau begitu, Kyouya, biarpun tadi aku tidak sungguh-sungguh, seharusnya kau bisa mengatasi seranganku dengan mudah. Aku merasa keadaanmu dari kemarin sedang tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku tak butuh dicemaskan. Kau cukup mencemaskan dirimu sendiri," kata Hibari, tonfa kembali tergenggam erat.

"Oke, oke, kalau kau bersikeras. Ayo, sekarang berdiri. Hup!" Dino mengangkatnya berdiri. Ternyata lebih ringan dari yang kukira.

"Kau! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Dan sudah terlanjur," kata Dino dengan riang dan mengedipkan matanya. Dino bisa melihat warna pink bersemu samar-samar diwajah Hibari. Yah, lebih tepatnya bukan karena berdebar, tapi lebih karena merasa dipermalukan.

Kemudian Dino mengambilkan gakuran Hibari yang tergeletak disampingnya. Ketika dia mengambilnya, dia melihat noda warna merah persis ditempat Hibari duduk tadi.

"Ng? …―!!"

Dan dia tahu apa _itu_.

Dengan panik, Dino segera melilitkan gakuran tersebut ke pinggang Hibari yang berteriak _"Hei!"_ kepadanya dan segera berlari membopong anak laki-laki-yang-ternyata-perempuan itu turun dari atap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Turunkan!" Hibari berontak.

"Kyouya, perutmu sedang sakit, 'kan? Kau mau pilih ke toilet atau ruang kesehatan?" tanya Dino padanya sambil terus berlari menuruni tangga. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Mendengar ini, wajah Hibari memerah. Yeah, saat-saat seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa dia itu perempuan. Dia tahu… jadi dia tahu bahwa aku sekarang sedang…

"Hei, Kyouya! Kenapa diam, sih? Kau pilih kemana, nih?!"

… _ukh…_

"… ruang kesehatan, segera."

"Ermh… di-dimana lokasinya…?"

"Di lantai satu, di ujung lorong sebelah kanan."

"Oke."

Dengan kecepatan lari yang dapat memecahkan rekor, Dino membawa Hibari ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan.

"Oi, Shamal! Ada yang sakit, nih!" kata Dino sambil membuka pintu geser, namun yang menyambut mereka hanyalah ruangan yang kosong. Sambil menurunkan Hibari dari pundaknya, dia bergumam, "Argh... kemana sih, dia? Oh—melatih si anak bom itu."

Masih berwajah sedikit merah, Hibari mendorong Dino keluar dari ruangan. "Mulai dari sini aku bisa sendiri. Kau keluarlah."

"Eh? Tapi―"

"_Keluar."_

Hibari mengeluarkan aura penuh tekanan yang membuat siapapun merinding. Dengan hati ciut, Dino berlari keluar ruangan dengan disertai suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

Kemudian, Hibari memeriksa kotak penyimpanan ruang kesehatan dan mengambil cadangan yang telah disediakan dan juga mengambil obat penahan rasa sakit. Setelah itu dia masuk ke bagian tempat tidur dan menarik tirainya.

Di luar ruangan, Dino dengan gelisah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Persis seperti seorang suami yang sedang menunggui proses melahirkan istrinya.

_Waduh… kenapa aku jadi gelisah begini, ya? Di saat seperti ini apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?_

Nggak ada, tahu.

_Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, waktu kemarin-kemarin kulihat dia sedang tidur aku merasa dia itu manis sekali, wajahnya seperti perempuan saja…―Ow God! Dia 'kan memang perempuan! Terus, sebelum itu juga. Waktu dia sedang makan dan ada sisa makanan yang menempel di mulutnya, aku…_

_Uwaaaaaaaaa!!! Dasar aku ini!_

"Ukh… Ayo, Dino… pikirkan yang lain…"

_Sebentar._

_Bukannya ini namanya… auh! Stop, deh!_

Dino memandangi pintu ruang kesehatan, bertanya-tanya kapan Hibari akan keluar. _Sudah belum, ya? Kupanggil, deh._

"Ooi, Kyouya. Sudah belum?"

Dino menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa tidak kedengaran, ya?

Sekali lagi, "Kyouyaa~. Sudah selesai?"

Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

Dia jadi paranoid. _Gi-gimana, nih?! Gimana kalau dia pingsan?! Aku pernah dengar ada yang sampai ke rumah sakit gara-gara menstruasi. Sebenarnya sulit kubayangkan Kyouya akan pingsan karena hal begini, tapi―_

Dino segera memasuki ruang kesehatan, tapi Hibari tidak kelihatan. _Mungkin di sana, tirainya tertutup._

"Kyouya! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Kau…" teriak Dino sambil membuka tirainya dan mendapatkan…

"Aku apa?" tanya Hibari dengan senyum dingin, "Dan tahukah kau, Tuan Tutor, apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

"Hah?"

Hibari hanya mengenakan kemejanya saja. Kakinya yang putih bersih terlihat dengan jelas.

Mau tidak mau, Dino jadi melihat kakinya yang mulus itu. "Haa… a-aaku…" dengan wajah memerah, Dino berusaha bicara, "tadi memanggil-manggilmu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kukira kau pingsan, jadi…"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, Tuan-Tutor-Yang-Terhormat, segeralah angkat kaki dari sini," katanya dingin, "Kuberi kau waktu tiga detik. Satu…"

"Baiik!" dan dalam sekejap mata, Dino sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Herbivora…"

Diluar, Dino memutar ulang adegan tersebut dalam kepalanya. _A-apa itu? Putih sekali… ternyata dia benar-benar perempuan! Kyouya… dengan tubuh perempuan?_ Dadanya berdebar keras. Dia tak sanggup berpikir lagi dengan baik.

_Tunggu, tunggu… Apa yang kulakukan?! Aku pasti telah membuatnya malu karena telah melihat kakinya yang putih mulus itu. Sayang juga sih, kalau tadi kemejanya lebih pendek sedikit lagi pasti akan kelihatan apa warna yang dia pakai se―bukaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Dasar aku cabul! Aku harus tanggung jawab segera!_

"Kyouya!" sekali lagi, Dino memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan hati mantap dan berteriak:

"Aku akan tanggung jawab!"

DUAGH!

Dino tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di lantai akibat lemparan tonfa Hibari yang tepat mengenai dahi dan dagunya.

"Sebelumnya, kusarankan kau memikirkan terlebih dulu semua tindakanmu sebelum melakukannya," kata Hibari.

-------o0o-------

Begitu dia membuka mata, dia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang putih. Pandangannya masih kabur dan berkunang-kunang. Baru kemudian dia sadari bahwa dia ada di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

Dia melihat seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Hibari, sedang membaca buku laporan dari bawahannya. Hibari merasakan adanya gerakan dan memandangnya, "Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Dino berusaha duduk dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Kepalanya masih terasa berat karena hantaman dua tonfa sekaligus.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadar?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sekitar setengah jam," jawab Hibari sambil melihat jam tangannya (_jam tangan perempuan!_).

"Selama itu? Ya ampun…" kata Dino tak percaya.

"Betul, selama itu. _Ya ampun_…" cemooh Hibari dengan senyum dinginnya. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya supaya kau angkat kaki, tapi malah kau sendiri yang kembali memasuki ruangan sambil berteriak-teriak tentang hal yang tidak jelas."

"Hei, itu bukan hal yang tidak jelas, tahu!" sanggah Dino.

"Lantas?"

"Aku bicara tentang tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Hibari yang mendengar kata-katanya itu kini memperlihatkan senyuman dan sorot mata yang menunjukkan arti 'dasar konyol' padanya. "Hmph," dia mendengus, "Menarik. Lanjutkan."

Tanpa basa-basi, Dino langsung tembak, "Singkat saja, ayo kita menikah!"

Wow. Hal yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Umurku baru limabelas tahun, perlu satu tahun lagi sebelum aku boleh menikah," balas Hibari dengan tenang, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau kita menikah?"

Dino gelagapan, wajahnya kembali memerah dan bercucuran keringat. Di dalam kepalanya mengalir kembali adegan tersebut, "Ka-karena…"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hibari mengatakan:

"Dasar mesum."

"!!"

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan hal-hal mesum, kan?"

Dengan putus asa, Dino memohon padanya, "Kumohooon… Kyouya, menikahlah denganku…"

"Kau serius? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak menganggap hal tadi sebagai pelecehan, jika itu yang kau pikir harus kau pertanggungjawabkan. Dan kau juga baru kemarin mengetahui bahwa aku perempuan."

"Tentu saja aku serius!" kata Dino sungguh-sungguh, "lagipula… walaupun kau bilang kau tidak menganggap itu sebagai pelecehan, tapi tetap saja… entah kenapa keinginan itu muncul dari dalam hatiku."

"Hati?"

"… Ini juga baru kusadari tadi. Mungkin selama ini… secara tidak sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu," aku Dino malu-malu.

Sunyi.

"Jika aku menyetujuinya," Hibari memulai, "maka kau tak akan bisa membatalkannya walau kau menyesal sekalipun."

Dino menatap lurus matanya, "Aku tak akan pernah menyesal."

Tatapannya membuat Hibari membeku untuk beberapa detik.

"Hmm..." dia tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, hanya sebuah senyuman dingin kasual. Tapi untuk pemuda itu, jawaban semacam ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti. Jantung Dino bagai melompat-lompat girang tak karuan. Wajahnya tak dapat membendung perasaan gembiranya itu. Dino merasa bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya.

"Nah, dengan begini kau berhutang sparring denganku seumur hidupmu. Mengerti?" kata Hibari kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan calon istri yang memiliki kemampuan hebat sepertimu," kata Dino dengan lembut.

"...apapun katamu," ucapnya datar, kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursinya, "Aku mau pulang."

Dengan cepat, Dino segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur, "Kuantar dengan mobil!"


	2. Nice Bet

**The Wedding Path**

**Path 2: Nice Bet**

Pairing : Dino x Girl!Hibari

Genre : Romance – Humor

Rate : T

"Kyouya… yakin, nih?"

"Lakukan saja. Kali ini aku akan menurut."

"Tapi, wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau terpaksa. Kalau aku melakukannya, kau jangan menolak ditengah-tengah, ya."

"...Hanya berlaku satu kali."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu…"

"Satu lagi. Setelah semua ini usai, bersiaplah untuk kugigit."

Dino tersenyum, "Akan kupikirkan. Nah, sekarang…"

*****

**Sunday, April 15th.**

**11.45 a.m.**

Hibari Kyouya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Dino. Dia tak memakai seragam, melainkan pakaian yang dibelikan Dino untuknya.

Bisa-bisanya aku kalah dalam pertarungan kemarin, Hibari kesal, dan kenapa juga aku harus menuruti kemauannya seharian?

Itu gara-gara kemarin:

_Saturday, April 14th._

_Hibari membuka matanya dari kesenangan dunia mimpi menuju kenyataan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Dino yang sedang tidur di sampingnya, berbantalkan tangan kanan, jaketnya dilepas dan dibuat untuk menyelimuti Hibari, tangan kirinya mendekapnya._

_Hari masih siang dan cuacanya cerah. Pohon sakura melindungi mereka dari cahaya matahari. Angin bertiup lembut, membuat pohon-pohon bergemerisik pelan dan kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran._

_Hibari memeriksa jam tangannya. Jam dua siang. Sudah lewat jam makan siang, pantas saja dia merasa lapar dan terbangun. Tapi Hibari masih malas untuk beranjak dari tempat hangat dan nyaman tersebut, dia masih merasa ngantuk. Dan akhirnya, dia memejamkan matanya kembali…_

_...Hanya untuk terbangun oleh suara berisik yang mengganggunya._

_Dino sedang tertawa terbahak dengan Romario yang datang membawakan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan hal lucu, tapi hal itu tidak lucu jika mengganggu waktu tidurnya._

"_Kami korosu," dengan suara serak bangun tidur dan mata masih setengah mengantuk, Hibari langsung mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya._

"_Ah? Wah, gawat," ucap Dino tenang, "mundur Romario. Pertandingan akan dimulai lagi."_

_Mereka bertarung._

_Kemudian ditengah-tengah pertarungan Dino bicara pada Hibari._

"_Hei, Kyouya," Dino memulai, "bagaimana dengan taruhan?"_

_Sambil melompat untuk mengelak dari serangan cambuk Dino, Hibari mendengarkan. "Taruhan? Menarik," kini bergerak menendang Dino dari atas, "Apa taruhannya?"_

_Menghindar, "Jika kau menang, perlakukan aku sesukamu. Jika akuyang menang, kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?" serang balik, tapi Hibari juga bisa menghindarinya._

"_Baiklah."_

"_Sekarang aturannya," sambil menghindari serangan kedua tonfa Hibari, "Siapa yang duluan terjatuh, dia kalah."_

"_Setuju. Dan sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mencium tanah."_

_Dino nyengir, "Dengan kata lain, kau mengakui bahwa aku tidak terkalahkan, 'kan?" mencambuk diagonal ke atas._

"_Tidak juga. Dan kali ini…_

―_!?"_

_Dengan sukses, cambuk Dino membelit pergelangan kaki Hibari (de javu) dan menariknya jatuh._

"_Dan kali ini," kata Dino sedikit urakan, "Aku menang lagi. Kalau begitu, kuminta mulai besok dari jam duabelas siang sampai lusa jam duabelas siang, maksudnya 24 jam, kau harus menurut padaku. Dan selama itu kau juga pakai baju yang kubelikan, ya."_

"_...Kami korosu…"_

Begitulah, pada akhirnya Hibari harus menggunakan pakaian yang dibelikan Dino untuknya. Ditambah lagi, harus menurutinya selama _24 jam_! Dan sekarang kembali lagi kemari, di depan gerbang sekolah, di hari Minggu yang seharusnya dia bisa menikmati waktu tidur, menunggu seorang bodoh datang. Bodoh. Sekali lagi, B-O-D-O-H.

Catatan: Hari ini dia sedikit temperamental.

"Lho? Hibari-san?"

Hibari segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Reborn, Bianchi, Miura Haru, Colonello, dan pasangan bocah berisik Lambo dan I-Pin sedang melongo keheranan menatap dirinya.

Dan merekapun gempar.

"HIBARI-SAN?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!!" Sawada Tsunayoshi tak percaya.

"Kutukan setaaan!!" Gokudera teriak tidak jelas.

"Oi oi… nggak nyangka, lho… cewek, toh…" Yamamoto senyum.

"WUAHHH! KEJUTAN YANG _EXTREME_!!" ini logat Sasagawa Ryouhei.

Dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Karena yang lainnya masih ribut-ribut sendiri, yang jelas membuat Hibari mulai kesal karena dia tidak suka keributan, Tsuna yang menjawabnya dengan gugup, "Uhmm… be-begini… tadi kami semua dapat telepon dari Dino-san. Dan… dia bilang mau memberitahukan sesuatu. Jadi kami harus berkumpul di gerbang sekolah."

Jadi _itu_!

Si _Bodoh_ satu itu! Jadi dia mau mempermalukan dirinya di depan semua orang!

Urat yang ada di dahinya berkedut.

"...Orang yang mempermainkanku…" langsung saja, kedua tonfanya siap di masing-masing tangannya, "akan kugigit hingga mati!"

"HYAAAU!" semuanya langsung mundur ketakutan.

"Yoo, Kyouya. Kuminta tak ada perkelahian untuk hari ini."

Hibari menoleh sengit. Dino Cavallone, si biang keladi, mendadak muncul dengan Romario dibelakangnya.

"Hmm, kau berani datang. Dan apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanya Hibari dengan nada mengancam. Tsuna dan yang lain bergidik ketakutan.

"Wah, dengar dulu," kata Dino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan Hibari supaya tenang. Lalu dia berbalik untuk bicara ke yang lain, "Nah, sudah kumpul semuanya? Sekarang dengarkan. Hari ini, aku sebagai pemimpin keluarga Cavallone kesepuluh, menyatakan bahwa Hibari Kyouya adalah tunanganku yang resmi."

Tsuna dan yang lainnya terbelalak.

"Hi-ba-ri Kyou-ya res-mi men-ja-di tu-nang-an-ku." Dino mengulang.

Hibari syok, mematung. Tak disangka Dino akan mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Walau dia tahu kalau Dino itu memang bodoh.

"UAPPAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!"

*****

"Nah, aku sudah cari tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati sakura yang mekar, dan aku juga sudah menyiapkan peralatan dan bekalnya," jelas Dino. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

"Terserahlah."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Dino menunjuk Tsuna dan keluarganya, yang masih berdebat mengenai Hibari dan pernyataan Dino.

"Aku tak suka menikmati sakura dengan suasana berisik."

Dino kembali nyengir dan memberi perintah pada Romario, "Kalau begitu, Romario, ajak Tsuna dan keluarganya makan duluan di restoran yang sudah kita reservasi. Kami berdua akan menyusul nanti."

Romario mengerti, "Baiklah, Bos." Lalu dia mengajak pergi Tsuna dkk.

"Oke, kita pergi Kyouya."

Dino berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hibari. Entah kenapa, Hibari merasa malu. Kemudian, Dino menancap gas dan mengendarai mobil menuju tempat yang dikatakannya.

Perjalanan dengan mobil itu cukup cepat, sekitar 20 menit dari sekolah.

Dino segera memarkir mobilnya. "Tunggu," katanya, lalu dia keluar dari mobil dan sekali lagi membukakan pintu untuk Hibari.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Masa' tidak boleh aku bersikap begini pada tunangan sendiri?" kata Dino dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Dino menggandeng tangan Hibari yang dengan enggan harus menurutinya, "Kau tenang saja. Tempat ini sudah kupesan sejak kemarin, jadi hanya kita saja yang ada disini. Nggak akan berisik."

Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan dan memandangi keindahan sakura yang berguguran. Bekal mereka berupa dua kotak sushi, beberapa kaleng bir dan air mineral, serta cheese burger yang dipesankan Dino khusus untuk Hibari.

"Nih."

Hibari mengambil cheese burger yang disodorkan Dino dan memakannya habis.

"Nih."

Hibari mengambil air mineral yang disodorkan Dino dan meminumnya.

"Nih."

Hibari mengambil setangkai lili putih yang disodorkan Dino dan memandanginya dengan heran.

"Nih."

Hibari mengambil… _sebuah cincin?_

Dia langsung menatap Dino, "Aku tidak pakai perhiasan."

Dino tersenyum padanya, "Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa memberikan ini padaku?"

"Itu cincin pertunangan. Lihat, aku juga pakai," Dino menunjukkan cincin di jarinya, "Kita satu set."

"Jadi aku harus memakainya?"

Dengan ekspresi tenang dan pengertian, Dino menjawab, "Tidak, tidak harus. Kalau kau tak mau memakainya, kau bisa membuatnya menjadi kalung, atau kau simpan di laci mejamu. Tapi jangan kau hilangkan, lho."

Hibari menatapi cincin tersebut. Bentuknya simpel dan sederhana, terbuat dari bahan silver berkualitas tinggi, permata menghiasi bagian tengahnya, dan di sisi bagian dalam terukir kanji namanya. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hibari memakai cincin tersebut. Ukurannya benar-benar pas di jarinya. Bagaimana Dino bisa tahu ukurannya?

"Dengan begini tidak akan hilang."

Dino tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Hibari mau memakai cincin itu. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu, mulutnya yang tadinya terperangah kini nyengir lebar.

Dino merentangkan tangannya pada Hibari, "Kesini, Kyouya."

Hibari memang tidak suka diperintah, tapi untuk kali ini, dia tidak merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah masalah. Tanpa ragu, Hibari mendatangi Dino yang kemudian merangkul gadisnya dengan hangat dan erat.

Hibari memejamkan matanya.


	3. One Day Schedule

**The Wedding Path**

**Path 3****: One Day Schedule**

**Pairing: Dino x Girl!Hibari**

**Genre: Romance – Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Italia, 02.41 a.m.**

Masuk kamar, melepas jaket dan celana panjangnya dan kini hanya memakai tank-top dan boxer, lalu langsung melempar dirinya ke ranjang setelah selesai mengatur alarm.

**06.00 a.m.**

Alarm menyala. Tangan pemuda pirang itu meraba-raba dimana jamnya berdering berisik, dan _klik_, dimatikan. _He needs more sleep_.

**06.27 a.m.**

Romario berjalan menuju kamar bos-nya sambil membawa tray sarapan beserta koran hari ini. Dia masuk dan melihat bahwa Dino masih tidur dengan keadaan kaki di atas ranjang sementara bagian atas tubuhnya di lantai. Style bocah.

**06.39 a.m.**

Butuh waktu untuk membangunkan Dino dari tidurnya. Akhirnya sekarang Dino beranjak untuk gosok gigi, bercukur, dan mencuci mukanya. Lalu dia mandi dengan shower hangat —mendesah pelan. Setelah selesai, dia memakan sarapannya; toast dan susu hangat.

**08.03 a.m.**

Memeriksa laporan kegiatan yang dibuat oleh anak buahnya.

**11.22 a.m.**

Berangkat untuk menghadiri undangan makan siang besar dari kepala keluarga Salaihin.

**12.32 p.m.**

Sampai di kediaman kepala keluarga Salaihin. Bersalaman dengan kepala keluarga mereka dan yang lainnya. Beramah-tamah dengan kolega. Makan siang yang mewah. Setelah selesai makan, diwajibkan untuk bercakap-cakap dengan para nyonya yang mendatanginya. Bicara tentang sudah waktunya untuk Dino menikah, dan ujung-ujungnya berlomba-lomba menawarkan anak gadis masing-masing untuk dilamarnya.

"Sudah waktunya bagi Anda untuk menikah. Saat ini anak gadisku berumur 21 tahun, bagaimana?" Kata seorang nyonya. "Dia amat mengagumimu."

Lalu nyonya yang satunya, "Anak perempuanku 19 tahun, dia bersekolah di London sekarang. Ini fotonya―"

Nyonya yang lain memotong, "Ini Maria, 18 tahun, anakku yang cantik bagai boneka. Dia…" _…bla bla bla_. Dan seterusnya.

Normal, memang, bagi para orangtua untuk membanggakan anak-anaknya.

Kemudian Dino bilang, "Kalian memiliki putri-putri yang dapat dibanggakan," katanya, "Sayangnya aku… sudah bertunangan dengan gadis pilihanku. Ahahahah."

Para nyonya mulai ribut dan bergosip.

"Eh?" mereka semua berseru terkejut, "Kami baru dengar hal itu. Dari keluarga mana?"

"Ah, dia… hm, salah satu Guardian dari Vongola…" ucap pemuda itu kalem, tersenyum hangat.

Suasana jadi lebih riuh.

"Nona Chrome?!"

"Er―bukan…"

"Loh? Kalau begitu siapa―OH! Nona Hibari?! Lupa kalau dia itu―"

―_perempuan? Yah…_

"Oh, kalian tahu tentangnya?"

Salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Tidak mungkin tidak tahu, Tuan ada-ada saja. Beliau adalah lambang kekuatan wanita," dia tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan semua orang menghormatinya."

Mendengar ini, Dino nyengir ngeri. Hei, salahkah kalau dia ingat akan kebuasan tunangannya sendiri kalau gadis itu sedang marah? _The icon of girlpower, indeed._

**15.53 p.m.**

Melakukan inspeksi rutin di sekitar wilayah.

**17.21 p.m.**

Pulang ke rumah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

**18.02 p.m.**

Berangkat untuk undangan pesta pernikahan salah satu kerabatnya di hotel mewah.

**19.21 p.m.**

Tiba di hotel. Setelah memberikan selamat dan hadiahnya kepada kedua mempelai dan selesai menyantap jamuan pesta, (lagi-lagi) dia diserbu para orang tua dan anak-anak gadisnya.

"Tuan Cavallone, ini…"

"Tuan Dino, dia…"

"Cavallone 10th, saya…"

Memusingkan.

**22.32 p.m.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil pribadi. Romario menerangkan jadwal pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan besok.

**23.14 p.m.**

"Selamat datang, Bos."

"Hei, Giancarlo. Belum tidur?"

"Saya biasa tidur sekitar jam 2 pagi."

Dino merenggut, "Itu tidak terlalu bagus. Tidurlah lebih awal."

"Kurasa sebaiknya Bos juga melakukan hal itu, hahahah," Giancarlo tertawa. "Oh, dan Hibari-sama sudah tiba dari Jepang."

"…"

_Freeze_.

"Dari… jam berapa?"

Giancarlo mengingat-ingat, "Kalau tak salah… sekitar jam 8 malam. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu di kamar Bos."

"Begitu? Baiklah," kemudian Dino menyuruh mereka tidur. "Kalian berdua tidurlah. Terima kasih atas kerja kalian hari ini."

"Sama-sama Bos. Selamat tidur," kata mereka berdua, kemudian melangkah pergi.

**23.21 p.m.**

Dino masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Hibari tidur di atas ranjang sementara kedua tonfanya diletakkan di samping bantal. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, memandangi tunangannya selama beberapa saat, lalu mencium kening sang gadis.

Hibari membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafas, "Dasar. Begitu aku bisa tidur, kau muncul dan mengganggu waktu tidurku."

Dino senyum, "Hmm… maaf, deh."

"Kau lama."

"Maaf." Disini pemuda itu jadi agak grogi.

"Lusa aku akan pulang dengan penerbangan jam 7 malam."

"Sekolahmu?"

"Aku punya hak istimewa."

"Ooh…"

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan berisik, atau kubunuh," Hibari memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Tidurlah. Tapi sebelum itu…" Dino meraih tangan Hibari yang mengenakan cincin pertunangan mereka dan mengecupnya, "Selamat ulang tahun ke-17. Selamat tidur."

Malam ini, Dino Cavallone dipastikan akan mendekap hangat Hibari Kyouya.


	4. The Weirdest Valentine's Day Ever

**The Wedding Path**

**Path 4****: The Weirdest Valentine's Day Ever**

**Pairing: Dino x Girl!Hibari**

**Genre: Romance – Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Special thanks: **aka adik kelas yang sudah rela FF KHRnya rada dijiplak (soalnya chapter ini tadinya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi), dan beberapa author lain.

Hibari Kyouya,

Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di Namimori-High,

Umur: (hampir) 18 tahun,

H/W: 172cm / 47kg,

Gender: Laki-laki (atau begitulah yang anggapan penghuni sekolah dan masyarakat luar),

Hari ini sedang mengalami kesal berat.

Sasagawa Ryouhei adalah orang pertama yang datang mengusiknya. Dan dia bilang, "Hei, Hibari! Mari kita menuju langkah awal dalam cinta yang _EXTREME_!!" dan dalam sekejap mata, dia melayang di udara.

Selanjutnya pasangan bodoh Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto berteriak-teriak membesarkan masalah, "Hibari, lihat!" dia memperlihatkan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan '_LOVE_' di atasnya, "cewekku," tentunya yang dimaksud disini adalah Gokudera-_chan_, "yang membuatkannya untukku!"

"KAMUUUUU!!" teriak Gokudera dengan kesal dan malu, "Jangan ngomongin hal yang nggak perlu!" dia menjotos Yamamoto (yang masih bertampang bahagia).

Disusul dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kini lari-lari di koridor dengan hanya memakai boxer motif monyet.

"UWOOOO!! Menyatakan cinta seperti akan matiiii!!!!"

Gokudera yang saat itu masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yamamoto langsung berlari mengikutinya, "Juudaime! Aku ikut!"

"Yoo, Tsuna―hoi! Pacarmu itu aku, lho!" Yamamoto juga ikut mengejar sambil tertawa-tawa.

Hibari benar-benar merasa perlu untuk membunuh mereka. Baru saja dia mengeluarkan tonfanya, sesosok bayangan kecil muncul di jendela, "Hari ini benar-benar dalam keadaan yang hingar-bingar, ya."

"Ah, _Bayi_," kata Hibari mengenalinya.

"Ciaossu."

"Kau datang juga ternyata."

"Karena kurasa akan ada yang menarik hari ini."

"Menarik?" tanya Hibari, namun membiarkan hal itu lewat dan langsung merubah objek pembicaraan, "Tadi kulihat Sawada sedang dalam keadaan Shinuki Mode. Kau yang membuatnya begitu, 'kan? Karena itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua keributan ini."

Hibari sudah siap untuk menyerang Reborn, tapi teriakan seorang wanita (yang ternyata adalah Bianchi) membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Reborn sayang, ini coklat yang sengaja kubuatkan khusus untukmu. Cobalah!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju Reborn dengan tampang malu-malu. Reborn langsung pura-pura tidur seakan dia sudah tidak tidur seabad lamanya. Well, jelas lah… siapa juga yang mau makan masakan Bianchi?

"Oh, ya ampun Reborn… kau lelah, ya?" tanya Bianchi dengan nada cemas.

Dan tiba-tiba, dari belakang Bianchi muncullah Dr. Shamal (pindah kerja ke Namimori-High buat ngawasin anak-anak) yang langsung main peluk. "Oh, Bianchi-chaan! Kau datang untuk memberiku cok―"

Belum selesai kalimatnya, Bianchi langsung menendangnya. "OUGH!!"

"Bianchi-chan tegaaa…" ratap Shamal.

"Orang mesum dilarang mendekat."

Dan tiba-tiba juga, "REBORN!! MATI!!"

Lambo muncul!

_Bagus_ (sarkasme).

Reborn langsung mengelak dari tembakan bola lumpur Lambo dan bola lumpur tersebut mengotori dinding serta lantai koridor (urat Hibari mulai keliatan). Mereka terus seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya Sasagawa Kyouko datang dan langsung menggendong Lambo.

"Sudah, sudah… ayo, main denganku saja. Ya?"

Dan seperti punya sinyal awas, Tsuna yang tadinya berlari ke arah berlawanan kini langsung berbalik menuju Kyouko. "KYOUKO-CHAAAAN!!!!"

"Waaaaa! Juudaime, tunggu aku!"

"Hei! Dibilang pacarmu tuh yang _ini_!" Yamamoto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan masih lari mengejar Gokudera.

"LAMBO-SAN AKAN MENANG!! YAAAH!!" Lambo sekali lagi menembakkan bola lumpurnya pada Reborn.

Reborn kembali menghindar. Bola lumpur itu melesat melewati Reborn, melewati Shamal, melewati Hibari, melewati Tsuna (menghindar dengan salto di udara), dan mengenai tepat di wajah Gokudera.

Suasana hening. Yamamoto, Bianchi, dan Shamal hanya bisa bilang 'Ah…'

Gokudera langsung ngamuk dan menginjak-injak Lambo, "ANAK ITUUU!!!!! SAPI BODOH!!!" yang langsung ditahan oleh Yamamoto dari belakang.

"Oi, oi! Tenang, Gokudera!" katanya melerai, "Ayo kita bersihkan. Ayo, ayo…"

"Hayato, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bianchi yang (kayakya cuma sengaja nampang) mengkhawatirkan adiknya itu.

Dalam seketika Gokudera langsung merasa mual begitu melihatnya.

"UGH! AUGH!" dan pingsan ditempat.

Yamamoto langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh dari sana, yang penting menyadarkan Gokudera dulu. Gadis berambut perak dalam gendongannya bermimpi buruk dan mengigau, "Poison… cook… ing… Hentikan, kak… mati aku…"

Sementara itu, Lambo sekarang lagi nangis ampun-ampunan. Yah. Tepat seperti julukannya, _Crying Baby Lambo_, tak heran dia nangis. _By the way_, sekarang dia mau menembakkan _Ten Years Bazooka_-nya.

_**DHUAR!!**_

Asap mengepul dimana-mana, menampilkan siluet yang lumayan familiar.

"…Ya ampun… lagi-lagi… padahal aku baru saja mau menyantap makananku."

Ten Years Later (TYL) Lambo datang! Dia sedang memakai celemek dan memegang sumpit di tangannya. Kayaknya abis masak.

"Halo semuanya. Kurasa aku yang sepuluh tahun lalu sudah membuat keributan, ya?"

Tonfa langsung tepat berada dibawah dagunya. Itu Hibari. Lambo langsung bercucuran keringat dingin, menelan ludahpun rasanya susah sekali.

"Kau benar," kata Hibari dingin, "dan kau yang harus membayarnya."

"ROMEO!" teriak Bianchi geram, "Beraninya kau muncul di depanku! Rasakan ini!" Bianchi langsung mengeluarkan Poison Cooking lv. 3.

Lambo langsung lari kemanapun dia bisa lari, dikejar oleh Bianchi yang masih dalam keadaan berserk.

_Nanti akan kubunuh satu-satu_, pikir Hibari.

Karena sudah tidak kuat, Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ dan beristirahat di ruangannya. Disepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangannya, banyak siswi yang berseliweran dengan membawa coklat ditangan mereka. Para siswa hanya tinggal menunggu untuk diberi.

_Valentine's Day…_ Hibari mengeluarkan nafas panjang. _Suatu hal yang tak ada gunanya_.

Hibari sudah berada tepat di depan ruangannya. Dia membuka pintu, dan melihat ada Dino yang melambaikan tangan padanya disitu! Dia langsung membanting pintunya tertutup kembali dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap saja.

Terdengar suara pintu yang kembali dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. "Woi! Kyouya! Kok gitu, sih?!" Dino mengejarnya dengan bercucuran air mata. Dia memeluk Hibari dari belakang dan bermanja-manja seperti kucing.

"Jangan seperti bocah," Hibari memperingatkan.

Tapi kacang memang mahal, karena Dino ngacangin Hibari.

"Kyouya, ini 'kan Valentine's Day. Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Italia hanya untuk menemuimu, lho," kata Dino sok romantis dengan latar bunga-bunga dan warna pink.

"Valentine's Day adalah hari yang sama sekali tidak berguna, kecuali kau memberikan suatu penawaran," balas Hibari.

"Tentu saja! Aku punya hadiah yang sempurna untukmu. Seekor anak kucing jenis Abyssinian, benar-benar mirip denganm―"

"Aku punya Hibird. Tak mungkin memelihara kucing," Hibari memutus kalimatnya.

"Ah, benar…" Dino sedikit kecewa, "Tapi aku punya hadiah kedua untukmu! Sebuah Model-Gun keluaran terbaru! Bentuknya sangat bagus dan―"

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Mmm… iya, ya…" Dino muram, tapi kembali cerah dan berkata, "Oh, ya! Aku masih punya hadiah ketiga! Chocolate Gelato asli tempat kelahiranku. Aku yang membuatkannya untuk―"

"Aku tak suka manis."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau seekor kuda?" Dino tidak menyerah.

"Tidak."

"Baju baru?"

"Tidak."

"Baju renang?"

"Kugigit kau―"

"Kalau―"

"Cukup. Aku harus mencari Tetsuya untuk menyuruhnya mengusir pengacau sepertimu dari sekolahku."

"Tetsuya? Oh… Kusakabe wakilmu itu, ya," sahut Dino, "Kalau dia, sih… waktu aku masuk ke ruanganmu dia buru-buru keluar dan bilang mau menyatakan cinta pada gadis pujaannya."

Dan Hibari syok, kemudian disertai dengan aura hitam yang makin mengental.

Kemudian dengan entengnya Dino bilang, "Nge-date, yuk?"

_Perfect._

"Yuk? Kencan, yuuuk?" rengek Dino sambil bergelayutan pada Hibari. Dino masih memeluk Hibari, dan Hibari merasa pelukannya makin erat saja. "Kan sudah lama kita nggak kencan."

Memangnya mereka pernah kencan?! Seingat Hibari hampir tiga tahun yang lalu dia pergi berdua dengan Dino, tapi hanya karena kalah taruhan dan terpaksa menuruti si pirang Italia bodoh satu ini. Dan perlu digarisbawahi, itu BUKAN kencan (menurut Hibari begitu).

Dengan buas, Hibari mengacungkan tonfanya pada Dino, "Kugigit mati!"

"Auh! Baiklah, baiklah…" Dino mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu kau mau hadiah apa? Aku belikan."

"Aku tidak butuh barang apapun."

"Tidak mau barang? Hmm…" Dino dengan cepat memutar-mutar otaknya, "Oh, ya! Bagaimana kalau _latihan spesial_ untuk mempertajam _skill_-mu? _Hanya kau dan aku_?" saran Dino.

Hibari berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

"Oke! Kalau begitu, aku jemput usai sekolah nanti!" kata Dino riang, "Sampai nanti!"

Dino dengan cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah dan memasuki mobilnya, lalu buru-buru menghubungi Romario, "Cepat! Romario! Booking sebuah kamar hotel untukku!"


	5. Other Journal

**The Wedding Path**

**Path 5****: Other Journal**

**Pairing : Dino x Girl!Hibari**

**Genre : Romance – Humor**

**Rate : T**

"Aku heran… Dino-san jatuh dari tempat setinggi apa sampai bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit selama sebulan?" Tsuna bertanya-tanya.

"Dia memang akan jadi orang super-ceroboh jika tidak ada orang-orangnya menemani. Sekarang kecerobohannya itu membuatnya seperti ini, ya apa boleh buat," kata Reborn tenang.

Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari menjenguk Dino yang ada di rumah sakit. Dino mengalami retak pada tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya, serta dua tulang rusuknya patah. Di dahinya ada memar seperti bekas terantuk sesuatu. Setengah alasannya seperti itu memang benar karena dia tidak membawa orang-orangnya dan jadi super-ceroboh, tapi alasan sebenarnya yang setengahnya lagi bukan karena terjatuh dari ketinggian melainkan karena Hibari.

Valentine's Day sudah lewat beberapa hari lalu. Hari yang seharusnya jadi momen romantis untuk mereka berdua jadi hancur berantakan karena Dino tak sabaran dan tidak berpikir panjang. Maka akhirnya terjadilah tragedi Valentine's Day berdarah itu.

Ya, tentu saja. Sudah tahu bahwa tunangannya itu _discipline-freak_, malah diajak ke hotel untuk melakukan _you-know-what_. Yakin 100% akan jadi masalah.

Hasilnya Hibari mengamuk habis-habisan (stress karena kekacauan yang ada di sekolahnya, ditambahi pula oleh si bego satu ini). Dan tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan apapun lagi, dia langsung menghajar Dino sampai babak belur.

Sampai hari ini Hibari belum datang untuk menjenguknya (_well_… jelas kalau dia masih marah), dan Dino merasa kesepian. Beberapa kali Dino mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hibari, tapi Hibari tidak mengangkatnya.

"Ah… Aku terlalu ceroboh," sesal Dino sambil mendesah panjang, sedih. "Hiks… Kyouya…"

Berikut jurnal harian Dino selama di rumah sakit:

**Day 1**

Masuk rumah sakit. Romario panik setengah mati melihatnya dalam keadaan nyaris mati. Dino menyuruh Romario supaya tidak bilang ke yang lain bahwa dia dihajar Hibari. Reborn dan Tsuna mengunjunginya.

**Day 2**

Hari ini Tsuna dan seluruh keluarganya datang menjenguknya. Well, bicara tentang mereka, pasti ada kekacauan. Bukannya membuat Dino merasa lebih baik, malahan membuat keributan. Pertama, pasangan bocah Smoking Bomb dan Yamamoto. Mereka berdua berargumen pro-kontra tentang '_Kuat mana? Pedang atau Bom?_' dan ujung-ujungnya Gokudera habis kesabaran. Dilanjutkan dengan Lambo dan I-Pin yang bermain kejar-kejaran dan nyaris membuat ruangan berantakan jika saja Romario tidak dengan sigap menjaga perabotan. Reborn langsung bersembunyi ketika Bianchi datang dengan membawa bekal _Poison Cooking_-nya.

**Day 3**

Tak ada yang menjenguknya hari ini. Dino main kartu dengan Romario dan Ivan.

**Day 4**

Dino meminta Romario untuk membelikannya sepotong _cake_, es krim, dan _snack_ karena bosan dengan makanan dari rumah sakit. Mencoba menelepon Hibari, tapi tdak diangkat.

**Day 5**

Tsuna dan Reborn datang menjenguk. Tsuna membawakan bento yang dibuatkan ibunya untuk Dino. Mereka berbicara sebentar dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena masih ada pe-er yang harus dikerjakan. Menelepon Hibari kembali, tidak diangkat.

**Day 6**

Tsuna, Fuuta, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera datang menjenguk. Yamamoto membawakan sushi dari Takezushi untuknya. Mereka pulang menjelang sore.

**Day 7**

Dino mencoba menelepon Hibari, tapi masih tak diangkat (masih marah, ya?). Seorang perawat membawakan buket bunga lili putih untuknya dan memajangnya didalam vas. Mungkin pemberian dari anak buahnya.

**Day 8**

Rombongan anak buah Dino yang baru datang dari Italia menjenguknya. Mereka menangis, menyesal karena baru bisa menjenguknya sekarang. Dino tertawa dan bercanda dengan mereka. Dino menyuruh mereka untuk kembali secepatnya dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

**Day 9**

Sasagawa Kyouko dan Miura Haru datang. Kyouko membawakan kue buatannya dan ibunya. Haru membawakan buah-buahan untuknya.

**Day 10**

Mukuro datang sendirian. Dia menertawakan Dino karena keadaannya sekarang benar-benar seperti seekor kecoak yang mati kutu gara-gara kena racun serangga. Perang mulut sebelah pihak, deh…

**Day 11**

Romario membawakan pembukuan yang harus diperiksa olehnya. Walau sakit, harus tetap kerja sebagai bos 'kan?

**Day 12**

Menelepon Hibari, tidak diangkat. Mengirim pesanpun tidak dibalas. Seharian tak bisa tidur karena menunggu panggilan atau balasan dari Hibari.

**Day 13**

Seorang perawat mengganti vas berisi lili putih yang sudah agak layu dengan lili putih yang baru. Main tebak-tebakan dengan Tsuna dan Romario. Malamnya mencoba menghubungi Hibari kembali namun nihil.

**Day 14**

Sudah setengah bulan namun Hibari masih belum datang menjenguknya. Apa sekarang dia sudah tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengannya lagi? Kemudan membatalkan pertunangan mereka?

Banyak pikiran membuat pemuda itu susah tidur.

**Day 15**

Dino mulai gelisah. Dia mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi ditahan oleh Romario dan anak buahnya yang lain. Terpaksa menurut. Seharian Dino merajuk.

**Day 16**

Tak ada kegiatan samasekali. Dino cuma tidur seharian, dan nggak bisa tidur semalaman.

**Day 17**

Gokudera dan Yamamoto datang, lagi-lagi membawakan sushi dari Takezushi.

**Day 18**

Surat-surat dan karangan bunga berdatangan dari para kerabatnya yang bekerja sama dengan Cavallone di Italia. Isinya kebanyakan meminta maaf karena terlambat mengetahui berita (sebenarnya Dino memang minta dirahasiakan, tapi ketahuan. Mereka dengar dari mana, sih?) tentang 'kecelakaan' yang menimpanya. Sebagian surat-surat lainnya dikirim oleh para fans-nya dan diantaranya ada yang diberi cap bibir. _Oh, God._

**Day 19**

Dino mengamati langit biru yang terbentang luas dari jendela kamarnya. Dia perhatikan awan-awan putih yang bergerak kemanapun ke arah yang disukainya di bawah naungan birunya langit. Bebas, tak ada yang dapat mengaturnya.

**Day 20**

Hari ini cuaca mendung dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Dino meringkuk dibawah selimutnya ketika hujan turun dan menatapi air hujan yang membasahi jendela.

**Day 21**

Dokter bilang bahwa dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar enam atau tujuh hari lagi. Dino berterima kasih padanya, namun dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa Hibari lah yang menyuruhnya untuk memberikan pelayanan dan perawatan terbaik untuknya. Dan pemuda Italia itu mengerjapkan matanya heran.

**Day 22**

Seorang perawat lagi-lagi membawakan buket bunga lili putih dan memajangnya dalam vas, menggantikan lili putih sebelumnya. Ketika Dino bertanya dari siapa bunga itu, sang perawat menjawab "Hibari-sama."

**Day 23**

Seharian mencoba menelepon Hibari, tapi nada sibuk terus.

**Day 24**

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto datang. Tsuna bersyukur karena Dino sebentar lagi sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

**Day 25**

Seharian main _game_ NDS yang baru kemarin dia beli dengan menyuruh Romario. Hasilnya, dia sampai lupa makan dan diomeli oleh dokter penanggung jawabnya.

**Day 26**

Dokter bilang lusa dia boleh pulang. Perawat mengganti bunga lili.

**Day 27**

Dino menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan indah. Di tangannya tergenggam setangkai bunga lili.

Enzo Ferrari berhenti di depan gerbang Namimori-High. Murid-murid yang sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga segera menoleh.

Para siswi perempuan yang ada di lapangan maupun di dalam gedung (mencueki guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran) langsung berteriak histeris begitu melihat sosok Dino keluar dari mobil, memakai jaket kesayangannya dan kacamata bergradasi coklat. Para siswi langsung berteriak "Itu Dino-sama!" atau "Kyaa! Dino-san!" atau "Lihat sini, dong!" atau yang lainnya. Yang laki-laki? Mereka cuek atau mencibir. Pokoknya ramai. Bagai menyambut seorang _top idol_. Bagaimana idak? Jarang-jarang pemuda Italia sepertinya berkunjung kecuali ke wilayah yang memang dibuat untuk wisata.

Dino hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman dan langsung memasuki gedung sekolah. Berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menaiki tangga, melalui ruang-ruang kelas yang sedang dipakai belajar, dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan milik Hibari. Dia membuka pintunya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca surat kabar. Dino melangkah masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

"Halo, Kyouya," sapa Dino sambil tersenyum, menatap gadisnya lembut.

Hibari samasekali tidak mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang dibacanya dan hanya bergumam "Hn," pelan.

Dino duduk di sofa dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman, "Aku baru keluar rumah sakit tadi pagi."

"Hn."

"Dan langsung datang kemari, lho."

Hibari mengangkat pandangannya dari koran yang dia baca dan menatap Dino, "Lalu?"

Dino kembali berdiri dan duduk di atas meja Hibari, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Gadis itu tak bereaksi, hanya berwajah dingin seperti biasa. "Cuma ingin tahu," kata Dino. Suaranya berbisik.

"…Ingin tahu?"

Dino menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kenapa sangat sulit untuk menghubungimu?"

"Karena aku malas," jawab Hibari enteng.

Dengan wajah yang pura-pura sakit hati, Dino merajuk, "Teganyaa… Rasanya benar-benar kesepian, lho."

Hibari melanjutkan membaca korannya dan membiarkan Dino terus merajuk. Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa waktu.

"Hei, Kyouya…" Dino tba-tiba memulai, "sebentar lagi kau lulus, 'kan?"

Hibari sekali lagi menatapnya, namun hanya diam pertanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Setelah lulus, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah terdaftar di salah satu perguruan tinggi."

"Oh? Kuliah, ya…" Dino menerawang, "kau tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Italia?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm… baiklah, akan kutunggu."

"Menunggu apa maksudmu?"

Dino tersenyum padanya, "Pernikahan kita."

"Kenapa menunggu?"

Dino sedikit bingung, "Kau mau kuliah, 'kan?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku masuk ke perguruan tinggi, kalau begitu?"

Dino makin bingung, "Er… terus?"

Hibari menghela nafas, "Kau tak mau mengklaim diriku sebagai milikmu secepatnya? Walaupun aku masuk ke perguruan tinggi, bukan berarti tak bisa menikah, 'kan?"

Dino kehilangan kata-kata, terlalu terkejut karena Hibari yang bicara langsung seperti itu kepadanya. Dan langsung mengkhayal yang nggak-nggak (maksudnya: Hibari yang masak di dapur, Hibari yang merawat anak mereka, Hibari yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya, _de el el_, _de es te_).

"…Lalu, kau kesini untuk mengambil hadiah?"

Dino langsung tersadar dari khayalannya, "Eh? Ha-hadiah?"

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini disebut 'White Day'. Hadiah balasan Valentine's Day akan diberikan pada hari ini. Itu kata Tetsuya."

Dino melongo.

Iya, ya… dia 'kan masuk rumah sakit selama sebulan. Dino benar-benar lupa sekarang tanggal berapa.

"Eeh?! Tapi―tapi aku 'kan nggak memberikan apapun padamu?!"

Hibari menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan, "'Tidak memberi'? Oh… padahal aku berniat membalas hadiahmu. Sayang sekali, ya."

"EEEHH?! Aku mau―tapi, apa yang sudah kuberikan, sih??"

"Kalau tak ada, ya sudah," Hibari bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Dino yang panik dan kebingungan, "lagipula aku tak akan menawarkannya dua kali," sambungnya.

"KOK BEGITUUU?!" rengek Dino, "padahal aku mau!"

Dalam satu gerakan tiba-tiba, Hibari menarik leher Dino menuju wajahnya dan mencium ujung hidung Dino.

Dino kaget.

Benar-benar kaget.

Kemudian secara perlahan Hibari menyudahi ciumannya. "Hadiah dariku sudah lebih dari cukup. Simpan ciuman yang sebenarnya setelah kita menikah," kata Hibari sambil memperlihatkan senyuman _trademark_-nya pada Dino.

Wajah Dino terasa panas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu pertama kalinya Hibari menciumnya. Biasanya dialah yang mencium Hibari (hanya di pipi atau tangan saja). Dengan malu-malu, Dino memeluk Hibari.

_Hadiah darimu adalah… ketika kau datang kemari hanya untukku._

**OoC: FFnya suspended dulu. Masih belum nemu waktu luang ^^;**


End file.
